


The taste of cigarettes

by livesybaby



Series: Young!Robron AU [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Young!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: AU Where Robert is raising his younger sister Victoria alone, she's now a lively teenager with a best friend called Aaron. Aaron happens to be gay, and Robert happens to really, REALLY fancy him.- All mature scenes in this fic are consensual and the characters are of adult age.





	The taste of cigarettes

It’s half ten on a thursday and usually i’m finishing up the last of my paperwork ready to take to the office in the morning but Victoria practically begged me to take her and Aaron to the McDonalds drive-thru and with her trademark puppy-dog-eyes and the offer of washing up every night for a week I could hardly refuse. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she’d invited Aaron to stay the night again and I wanted him to see me as Victoria’s cool (possibly fit) older brother and not her father figure, enforcing all the rules teenagers these days considered boring. 

It had been hard since Diane had died, I’d practically raised Victoria since she hit thirteen and when I’d first met Aaron I was convinced he had ulterior motives when it came to my little sister. I’d found them watching Disney in her bedroom, sure he was too busy focusing on his gameboy to even be watching the film but her head was on his shoulder and I lost it. She was barely 15 - under age. What if she got pregnant? What if he was a weirdo? What if-.. “For fucks sake Robert, he’s GAY!” She’d practically had to spell it out for me, apparently they’d been dropping hints for weeks but I was too focussed in over-protective brother mode to notice that actually Aaron was Gay-er than Gay with no interest in my Sister at all “He’s more likely to be after you than me, you thicko!”

It was that day that Aaron went from my little sisters annoying tag-a-long to something else. I’d obviously noticed he was older than Victoria, she was nearing 18 now and he was on the cusp of 20. His boyish features were fading, his jawline more chiseled and rough stubble covering his face. His body was toned (in all the right places, may I add?) and by accidentally stumbling in on him changing for bed one night he had quite a bit of muscle under those oversized hoodies he always wore. 

I was nearly 27 now, I blamed never settling down on the fact that I was parenting my younger sister but it was probably more to do with the fact that I would rather sit at home with my kid sister so I can check out her best mate instead of going out on the pull. It was no secret that I was bisexual and before Diane died I was known as quite the guy, I slept with anyone I found attractive, feelings didn’t count. I was cocky, confident and completely sure of myself. Maybe growing up had a good effect on me, I was stable and content right now. I’d say my life was fine, if it wasn’t for that unexplainable itch that just really needed to be scratched. The fact that I couldn’t get Aaron out of my head was proving to be a bit of a problem. 

So here I was parked in the McDonalds car park, we’d just eaten cheeseburgers and Victoria had ran in to use the bathroom. Aaron was sat on my car bonnet smoking Richmonds like they were going out of fashion. If it were anyone else I’d have started ranting about marking my car but somehow with Aaron it was okay, maybe it was the I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck attitude that stopped me from disciplining him, or maybe it was the fact that he looked sexy with a cigarette between his lips. I’d been staring at his pink lips a little more than I should lately and I could have sworn he’d noticed a few times but he’d never said anything. 

I waited for the inevitable moment Aaron would offer me a smoke, he always did and even though I’d hardly smoked since I was 16 I always accepted. Maybe it was his gruff voice whenever he asked me, or maybe it was how close he got to my face when he lit the end, either way my legs began to shake every time he pulled the box from his jeans pocket. I found myself wondering if I got close enough I’d taste cigarettes on his lips. 

“Giz some of your milkshake Aaron” Victoria had called across the carpark, spoiling the moment. “It’s in the car” Aaron had replied, nodding his head towards the passenger side and turning back to face me. “Hey Rob, can you give me a ride home later?” he’d asked, throwing the remnants of his cigarette on the floor and laying back on his forearms. Surely he knew what he was doing to me, spread out like that across my car bonnet. I stuttered for a moment before replying coolly as I could “Sure mate” secretly thinking ‘I’d give you the ride of your life if you’d let me’.

Back home Victoria was lay upside down on the sofa watching Aaron play FIFA. Inbetween his muttering profanities at the opposition they were deep in conversation about Adam Barton. I’d heard his name mentioned more than once in conversation and though I’d never met him it was obvious Victoria was into him. “Well can’t you ask him” Victoria pouted, giving Aaron those famous puppy-dog-eyes. “I hardly know him Vic” Aaron had chuckled “Anyway, I’m not getting involved in your non-existent love life” he teased. Victoria snorted, turning around to get in his ear with “Yeah because your love life is SO eventful, Hey?” Aaron had laughed, pushing her playfully until she fell off the sofa next to him. “You’re such a twat” She giggled.

I watched them for a while, like I normally did. I loved there relationship, it was so easy - boundaries were already set, Aaron had come out as gay at 15, so sure of himself and Vic in a way looked up to that. I wish it had been so easy for me, I hadn’t even dreamed of coming out until our Dad died, by then I was 17 and already fucked in the head from confusion and frustration. Never feeling like I fit in as my Dads ideal son.

“You staying over?” Vic asked as Aaron switched off the Playstation. “Nah, I’m heading off in a minute. You’ve got your thing at college tomorrow so make sure you get some sleep” He said pointedly, slipping his trainers back on and tying the laces. Aaron really was like another brother to Victoria and it helped sometimes to have back-up, especially when I couldn’t get Victoria to listen to reason. Aaron was always there to make her see reason, he really did care for her. I watched him pull her into a quick hug, kiss her hairline and say “Night, Trouble” before walking into the kitchen area where I was working on my laptop as Vic ran upstairs to get ready for bed. 

“I’ll just be a minute” I said, rushing to send an email off that I was working on. I’d spent way too much time thinking about Aaron that I hadn’t got much work done, a regular occurence when my mind wandered. “No Rush” Aaron shrugged, sitting himself on a stool “No one’s home anyway, Mums out at some brewery thing with my Aunt until Monday night” This peaked my interest, yet again. Oh the things I could imagine about Aaron being home alone for the rest of the week and weekend. “Oh?” I responded “You can stay here if you want” I silently wished he’d stay over. There was something about Aaron lounging around in his pajama bottoms that perked up my morning. 

“Nah, Vic’s got college in the morning. I might stop over this weekend though if that’s alright?” He asked, tracing his fingertips in patterns across the marble counter. “No problem” I said shortly, trying and failing not to imagine what else he could do with those fingers. “You ready to go?” 

The drive to Aarons was usually a short 15 minutes but roadworks on the main road caused a build up that left us waiting more than double that. Not that I minded sharing a bit of extra time alone.  
“Are you going to this party thing with Vic next week?” 

Aaron rolled his eyes “It’s all she keeps going on about, but all she does is try and hook me up with the first gay lad she sees”

I breathed a laugh “not your thing then, one night stands?” 

I felt Aarons gaze on me and wondered if I was being too personal. His voice changed in response, it was somehow thicker.. smoother.. it made my hairs prick on the back of my neck.

“Well sex is sex, not gonna turn that down but I’ve kinda got my eye on someone so..” 

I felt myself get a little hotter, I daren’t look back at him incase he noticed. 

“Oh? have you told him?” 

“Not yet, trying to work out if he’s interested first” 

“Of course he is” I muttered under my breath, who wouldn’t be?

It was a few seconds of silence before I realised I’d actually verbalised and not kept that thought to myself. I suddenly got a little hot under the collar, my palms began to sweat against the steering wheel and I found myself stuttering an explanation. 

“I-Uh.. I mean.. Y’know..” 

I braved a look back to be met with Aarons amused face. 

“Robert Sugden, are you blushing?” He mused

“W-What? No, of course not.. I’m.. I was just..”

“-Digging yourself a deeper hole there”

I laughed nervously, Sure that my usually pale skin was currently resembling a strawberry. I felt the heat rise up my neck, willing the traffic to actually move while I attempted to rationalise my thoughts. 

“Take this left” Aaron pointed, breaking the silence. 

I pulled out of the traffic line and headed down the seemingly empty, dark country lane. 

“Where does this lead?” I asked, unfamiliar. 

“It’s a short cut, beats being stuck in that traffic”

“Right” 

I was sure the tension in the car was as overwhelming for him as it was for me but he looked so cool, sat there with a smirk on his face as I unravelled in the drivers seat.  
“Pull over here” Aaron said abruptly

“W-What.. Why?” I stuttered stupidly, parking the car underneath a tree out of the way of the road. 

Aaron fumbled with his seatbelt and sat forward, for a moment I thought he was going to get out the car and run for it. Maybe i’d freaked him out enough for him to rationalise that I was actually a complete nutjob. But he didn’t. In fact, he sat forward in his seat, far enough that I could feel his hot breath on my face. 

“Are you going to stop fucking around Rob and talk to me?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean” I lied

“Yes, Yes you do” He spoke lowly, barely inches from my mouth now. 

I could practically taste him. My eyes kept flickering to his pink lips, mouth slightly ajar but my body had stilled, unable to move I just gawped like an idiot. 

“For fucks sake Rob, do I have to spell it out for you?!” He sighed frustratedly

I expected him to get out the car. What I didn’t expect was him to roughly grab my collar and smash my lips against his. I let out a gasp before relaxing slightly and letting my eyes flutter shut, easing into what became a hungry, needy kiss. He pulled away slightly to assess the situation only for me to grab the back of his head and pull him back down. Now it was his turn to gasp, still gripping onto my collar he pushed up onto his knees and crossed the threshold into the drivers side of the car, straddling my lap in one quick sweep and fiddling with the seat controls to push the seat further back and lay it near-enough horizontal, all without breaking contact. 

I took the opportunity to slide my hands from the back of his head to his thighs, moving my hands upwards slowly as he ground his crotch against mine. He broke for air after a few minutes, taking the break as a chance to throw his hoodie onto the passenger seat. After a couple of tugs at the hem of his shirt he took the hint to pull it over his head, revealing his toned chest before kissing me briefly on the mouth, moving across my jawline and settling to suck a bruise into my neck all while I was moaning underneath him, the stuff of fantasies. 

I slid my hands across his torso, breathing in his musky scent and bucking my hips in time with his, the hardness in my jeans getting painful. I let one hand slide to his chest, tweaking his nipple and relishing in the groan he sank into my neck. His hands found there way to my shirt, rushing to unbutton it and throw it aside as he traced his tongue across my collar bone, my head falling back in pleasure as he explored my top-half. By now his obvious erection was rubbing against mine yet he made no move to let his hands find my crotch, keeping them firmly above belt, had he lost his bottle? I took the opportunity to switch the roles, enjoying being desperately ravaged by the younger boy but eager to get my hands on him, all of him. 

I let my hand fall straight to his trackies, palming him through the thin material and smirking at the wet patch that formed instantly. His moans and groans were music to my ears, going straight to my dick and making it twitch uncomfortably in my jeans. “I want you” I found myself whispering in his ear, grounding myself against him to emphasise the point. “I need you” He replied hoarsely, placing his hand on top of mine that was rubbing him through his trackies and pushing harder. “Back Seat” I instructed, knowing that we had no chance of getting anywhere with so little space in the front. He hurridely climbed off my lap and out of the door, I followed him - both of us not noticing the fact that we were shirtless until the November air attacked our skin. 

Aaron climbed into the back seat, laying on his back before sliding out of his trackies. I looked around to make sure no one was about before undoing my belt and sliding out of my jeans, climbing over him and then shutting and locking the door. “Can’t believe this is actually happening” Aaron chuckled quietly as I placed wet kisses just above his waistband. “Same here” I replied amused, moving upwards so I could face him “Wanted this for ages”.

“Me too” He smirked as I leaned in to kiss his shoulder, tracing kisses up to the base of his neck. “I think about you all the time” I traced my tongue from the base of his neck to his earlobe, feeling him quiver beneath me “Oh yeah?” I whispered “What do you think about?”

“Think about you kissing me like this, biting my neck...” he groans as I graze my teeth across his skin

“...Hands all over me...” I’m grounding my hips against his, his nipple between my thumb and forefinger - squeezing and pulling gently.

“Think about being on my knees for you” he admits, bringing a low growl from my throat that I didn’t know I possessed. I slide my hand slowly down his torso and past his waistband, gripping his dick and beginning to pumps slowly. 

“I-I..Ohhh...” He loses his train of thought at the sudden change of pace, bucking his hips up to increase the friction. “Think about you fucking me”

This peaks my interest. “Tell me more, how do you imagine i’d fuck you?” I say while thumbing the tip of his dick, swirling the precum around as I rub my face against his rough stubble. 

“H-Hard.. You’re fucking me hard.. over the bonnet of your car” He reveals, and I can tell he’s enjoying the moaning he’s getting from me, it’s spurring him on to give more detail. 

He slides his hand down the front of my boxers, wrapping his calloused hand around my dick and copying my movements. “Fuck, you’re so big Rob.. G-Gonna fuck me so hard” 

“Yeah I am baby, gonna bend you over my car bonnet” I respond gruffly 

He likes this, the low moan from the depths of his throat tells me enough but so does the steady stream of precum now spilling from his dick and the fact that he’s sped his hands up faster. “Really wanna blow you Rob” I find him moaning, squeezing the base of my dick.”Mmm baby” I say “You gonna let me fuck that mouth of yours?” He nods eagerly, and who am I to deny a man what he wants? 

I slide up just enough to let Aaron climb into the footwell on his knees, my boxers now around my ankles and his head between my knees. He lunges forward eagerly, hungrily as he consumes me, the tip of my dick hitting the back of his throat over and over as he hollows his cheeks and hums around, his nose buried deep in the hairs at the base. “Nnnghh! You’re such a good boy, so good at that” I find myself muttering, my hand pulling at his hair and pushing his head deeper. He stops for a moment, pulling himself up and off with an obscene pop! He thumbs over my slit, sliding around in the precum while he licks up the underside of my dick before taking the tip back into his mouth and sucking it hard, letting his tongue push on my slit as I fall to pieces underneath him. 

“Fuckkkk..Rob...You taste so fucking good” He moans, his eyes are dark and needy. 

“I want you inside me” He begs “Please Rob, fuck me”

“Get up here” I mutter, pulling at the back of his neck until he climbs on my lap, straddling me with his dick pressed against my belly and his mouth at my neck again. 

“I don’t have any stuff with me” I voice, thinking back to the supply of lube and condoms in my bedside drawer. Aaron leans over and pulls a foil packet from his pocket, he’s got condoms but no lube. “I don’t care, just do it” He pleads.

“I’ve got an idea” I wink, nudging him over so he’s on all fours across the back seat. Me positioned perfectly between his legs so I can reach forward with minimal effort and slide my tongue across his pink, puckered hole. He groans at my touch, sounds turning guttural as I increase the pace, sliding my tongue around his entrance until it’s just relaxed enough for me to push my tongue in, past the ring of muscle and inside him. Aaron lets out a gasp, pushing his arse into my face begging for more contact, which I happily obliged to by sticking my fingers in my mouth, soaking them as much as I could and teasing his hole lightly with my index finger. It’s not long until I can push the tip in and soon enough I’m knuckle-deep with Aaron barely able to string a sentence together. As Aaron relaxes I’m able to add a second finger and then a third, enjoying his attempts at grinding against my hand, begging for more. The sound effects are beautiful.

By the time Aaron is straddling my lap again I’ve prepared him so much that he’s ready to come there and then, he’s whimpering as he lowers himself onto my dick, gasping at the fullness and throwing his head back at the ecstacy. It takes less than a minute for him to adjust to the size of my dick and as soon as he mutters the word “Ready” he’s bouncing up and down, hands on my shoulders as he picks up speed. I grip his hips and help guide him into the right place, within minutes my dick is hitting his prostate at every thrust and his head is thrown back, his entire body quivering as he experiences the waves of pleasure. 

“God you’re fucking beautiful” I find myself growling through gritted teeth, slamming his hips down and increasing in speed. 

“Rob, I’m fucking close” He whimpers, taking hold of his dick and tightly pumping it with the rhythm. 

“That’s it” I moan “Come for me baby, Do it” 

We both come at almost the same time. Aaron spilling his load over his fist and then practically falling to pieces when I take his hand, and lick the residue from his palm and fingers without breaking eye contact. 

“God, that was amazing” He breathes, burying his head into my shoulder.  
By the time we’ve cleaned up it’s nearly 2am and I’m thankful that Victoria must be asleep and that’s why I haven’t been bombarded with phonecalls. Aaron pulls out his smokes and lights a cigarette while sitting on my car bonnett. “You never did fuck me over the bonnett, Sugden” Aaron muses. “There’s plenty of time for that” I grin, pulling his face towards mine and kissing him roughly and yes, he tastes of cigarettes.


End file.
